Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger, known simply as Freddy Krueger, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street and its many sequels. He was a sadistic child murderer in his life, and when vengeful parents fond out, they burned him alive in his boiler room hideout. Wizard Magazine rated him the 14th greatest villain of all time, and ranked 8th on British channel Sky2's Greatest Villains of All Time and ranked 40th on AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains. He was portrayed by legendary actor Robert Englund. History Early Life Freddy was a child murderer known to many as the Springwood Slasher, who killed more than four children in a boiler room. Afterwards, the Springwood parents came after him, only to burn him alive with torches in order to serve their children justice. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' Freddy vs. Jason Tired of being forgotten by the youngsters of Springwood, an angry Freddy manipulates the revived Jason Voorhees to kill a few inhabitants of Elm Street, all while disguised as his mother Pamela Voorhees. Much to his rage, Jason keeps on killing, and eventually goes to sleep, which brings him to the dream world to fight Freddy. Jason notices that Freddy was disguised as his mother all along, which causes him to slice off both of his arms after Freddy jumps to him. Freddy's arms grow back, and starts getting stronger in the dream world. After a few minutes of fighting, Freddy acknowledges Jason's aversion to water, and laughs. Parodies and Homages During 2007's Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage at Universal Orland Resort and Universal Studios Hollywood, Freddy was one of the sub-icons along with Jason Voorhees, and Leatherface, while Jack the Clown takes the role as the main icon of the event. Freddy, along with the other two anforementioned horror movie villains appeared in the live show titled The Carnival of Carnage with Jack the Clown as the host. Freddy Krueger's Victims Before the films *A hamster *Mr. Underwood *20 children in Springwood *Loretta Krueger A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) *Tina Gray *Rod Lane *Glen Lantz *Marge Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) *Countless Swim Party guests *Ron Grady *Coach Schneider *Kerry A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) *Jennifer Caulfield *Phillips Anderson *Taryn White *Will Stanton *Donald Thompson *Nancy Thompson A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) *Ronald Kincaid *Joey Crusel *Kristen Parker *Sheila Kopecky *Rick Johnson *Debbie Stevens A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) *Dan Jordan *Greta Gibson *Mark Gray Freddy's Nightmares *Lt. Blocker *Merit Blocker *Prom date from high school Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) *Every child in Springwood and their population *Spencer *Carlos *John Doe Freddy vs. Jason (2003) *Mark Davis *Mrs. Campbell Powers and Abilities In the dream world, Freddy's amount of powers is unexplainable. He can make strange things happen, as long as his victim is sleeping. He is also capable of possessing others, often at times wishing for them to do his dirty work, and always has his trusty finger-knived glove. Despite losing most of his abilities in the real world, Freddy proves himself to be a skilled fighter, able to take on Jason Voorhees. Weaknesses While Freddy is an immensely powerful being in the dream world, he is not without his flaws. If pulled out of the dream world, Freddy will lose most of his power, making him vulnerable to fire and other conventional ways to die. Additionally, Freddy is overconfident and underestimates his opponents when fighting them. Freddy also cannot invade the dreams of others if they do not remember him, or if they are not afraid of him. Gallery Images Videos Category:Horror Villains Category:Males Category:Villains who killed the hero Category:Child Murderer Category:Elastic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Bogeymen Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Villains with Health Regeneration Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Titular Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Family Murderer Category:Teleporters Category:Rapists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Perverts Category:Destroyers Category:Humans Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Size-Shifter Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Mascots Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Knifemen Category:Trap Masters Category:Villains who can turn invisible Category:Speedster Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Outright Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Phasers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Extremists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revived villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Undead Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Warner Bros. Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Thought-Forms Category:Possessor Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Father of the Hero Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Omnipotents Category:Mature Category:Mongers Category:Pedophiles Category:Monsters Category:Misogynists Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Necrophile Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hegemony Category:Brutes Category:Sociopaths Category:Animal Killers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Misanthropes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Slashers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains with gruesome deaths Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Singing Villains Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Supernatural Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Parasite Category:Hungry Villains Category:Bullies Category:Fighter Category:Scapegoat Category:Brainwashers Category:Crazy villains Category:Traitor Category:Halloween Villains Category:Pure Evil